lovehinafandomcom-20200223-history
Love Hina Drama CDs
The Love Hina Drama CDs are a collection of radio dramas performed by the voice cast of the Love Hina anime series. They were released with the purpose of continuing where the anime/OVA series left off and contain the final chapters of the Love Hina anime universe. In Japan, it is common for popular television dramas, light novels, manga series, anime series or video games to have main plot lines, plot continuations, sequels or small side stories released in the form of audio dramas. These audio dramas are alternatively called Drama CDs, Radio Dramas, or Sound Dramas. Love Hina: Last Promise Translation 2. EPIROOGU kara no Hazimari (Beginning From the Epilogue): (The sound of a plane flying) Keitaro: Oh no! They're all coming after us!! Naru: Mr. Seta, please go faster! Kanako: I'm not letting you get away! Kuro! Kuro: Meow...Take me with you! Arghh...Tama! Tama: Mew~ Kitsune: Me too! Shinobu: Please wait! Motoko: I just can't accept this like it is. Mutsumi: Here I go, too! Ohh nooo....hey, everyone, let go! Otherwise I'm going to fall...too....Ohhhh nooooo.... Everyone: Whaooooooo! Kitsune: For crying out loud, how far are they planning to go? Naru? Keitaro? Naru: How far? We've already decided where we want to go. Keitaro: Right. Naru and Keitaro: We love birds are going to Tokyo University! Love Hina: Endless Five years after the broadcast and DVD release of the Love Hina anime series, a reunion performance by the original cast was released on a Drama CD which is featured only within the "Love Hina ENDLESS" compilation box that collected the anime series and the Christmas, Spring and Love Hina AGAIN OAVs. This performance covers the events of the Love Hina manga prologue and is intended as the final "chapter" of the Love Hina anime series. Translation 1. そこへと続く道は遠くひなた温泉前駅 (The Road There is Far the Stop in Front of the Hot Springs): A young 15-year-old girl, Ema Maeda, with ambitions to attend Tokyo University, disembarks at the train station to Hinata where she has learnt exists a famous girl's dormitory where the residents all end up attending Tokyo University. She looks in her bag for a printout map of the city but finds that all she has is a blank piece of paper. Deciding to ask around, a young woman (with a big bust) softly singing "Liddo-kun's Big Adventure" walks by. When asked on whether she knows about the Hinata House, she starts reminiscing about the place... passing the exams to Tokyo U, being dumped by a guy named "Keitaro" and that he is going to get married soon. Ema reminds her about her original question and the girl gives her a map. 2. オープニング (Opening): Sakura Saku (TV Sized) 3. 本当のはじまりはこれからひなた温泉前駅 (The Real Beginning Starts Here the Stop in Front of the Hot Springs): Despite having the map, Ema only ends up back at the train station. Another woman comes and notices that Ema is lost. She tells Ema that she reminds her of someone she knows and Ema explains that she is looking for Hinata House. After the woman gives her verbal instructions on where to find the dormitory the train arrives and the woman boards. 4. どんな未来が待っている？ひなた荘へと続く道 (What Kind of Future Awaits? Path to Hinata-sou): As Ema is walking to the dorm, a robot appears and stops in front of her. Motoko Aoyama then appears telling Kaolla Su not to scare this girl. After Motoko helps Ema up. Ema asks about the dorms again and Motoko tells her it's just up the stairway. Motoko then notices that Ema's skirt is a bit dirty and uses her swordsmanship to whip up a storm and clean up her. However, Ema faints soon after. Suu tells Motoko to leave the scene of the crime. 5. 翔けていこう！ひなた荘へと続く階段 (Let's Soar! Stairway to Hinata-sou): As Ema ascends the stairs after recovering, she meets Mitsune Konno. Mitsune introduces herself as the manager of the Hinata Café and tells her to go up the stairway. When she reaches the top, another woman greets her (Shinobu Maehara) and apparently she already knows her name. 6. CM: ラブひなDVD-BOX エンドレス♥ (Commercial: Love Hina DVD Box Endless): A brief commercial to sell the DVD box. 7. ようこそ！　ひなた荘へひなた荘ロビー (Welcome to Hinata-sou! Lobby): Shinobu introduces herself as a sophomore at Tokyo U. She tells Ema that Mitsune told her about the new girl coming to Hinata. She proceeds to introduce Motoko; now a 3rd year law student at Tokyo U., and Su; a junior at the same university. After the introduction, she says there is a wedding later today with Naru and Keitaro and explains that the two met at this dorm, so their wedding is here too. Mitsune then arrives and describes Keitaro and the more she explains, the more Ema realizes how similar she is to this Keitaro. 8. 翻弄されて本望です？ひなた荘玄関前 (Wish to Be Teased? Front of Hinata-sou): Mitsune formally introduces Ema to Kaolla and Motoko as they practise for the play they are going to perform at the wedding; re-enacting a scene where the girls chase after Keitaro. The script is written by the "prolific romance fiction writer", Motoko. The part they're rehearsing is when the girls were chasing Keitaro out of the building after being caught in the hot springs. Because Mutsumi isn't here, Ema takes on the role of Keitaro and suffers Kaolla and Motoko's abuse. In the background, a car horn sounds and Keitaro comes to rescue Ema. 9. 次はなにが起こるやらひなた荘大庭園 (I Wonder What Will Happen Next? Garden): Sara, Seta, and Haruka (whom Sara calls mama) arrive. Sara, who is the same age as Ema, tells Ema that she'll be fine if she lives at Hinata-sou. When in doubt, blame Keitaro. Haruka interjects saying that Shinomu shouldn't turn out to be like Motoko, living at Hinata-sou as a content single woman. Shinomu reminds Haruka that she was the same. 10. 人生は時に厳しくひなた荘大庭園 (Life Is Sometimes Cruel Garden): The wedding bells ring announcing that the bride is ready and Ema recognizes her due to the big bust size. She tells the other girls that she's met her before and shows them the map. The map is written in Turtle-ese and they realize that it's Mutsumi dressed up in the wedding dress. Mutsumi apologizes for the joke. The real bride then shows up and is quite angry at Keitaro for almost marrying someone else. She gives him a Naru Punch which also carries Ema to the sky too. 11. それにも増してすばらしいひなた荘大庭園 (But Even With That It's Wonderful Garden): The ceremony starts and Naru tells Noriyasu Seta, who is there to marry the two, to hurry it up because Keitaro might end up somebody else's husband. Keitaro tries to rebut, but gets another few punches for his trouble. They exchange vows. As they're about to kiss, the other girls, especially Shinobu, get fidgity, and just as their lips are about to lock, the girls all scream out. "Wait!" This causes Naru and Keitaro to topple over and fall down. 12. エンディング（祝福) (Ending): Shukufuku! (TV Sized). As the music is playing, Seta says that everyone's the same. Haruka Urashima adds that the reason no one changes is because Hinata House is a magical, endless place. Gallery File:OnsenScript.png Trivia *Ema Maeda, who did not appear in the anime series or OVAs, is voiced by Misato Fukuen. *Before the advent of videocassette recorders, drama recordings were the only way to revisit an animated television series. Recordings often featured recapitulations of previous plotlines along with theme songs from the anime series. *Most audio dramas consist of either side-stories or parody-stories, or sometimes both. The "side-stories" are usually extensions of main plotlines that were featured in manga that had not appeared in an anime, while the "parody-stories" feature characters getting into humorous predicaments or scenes that may be too risqué for television. Category:Products Category:Soundtracks